transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Short Visit
3/3/2011 09:24 PM Rewind arrives outside of Andi's home. Its evening, past supper for most humans. He depresses the door bell and listens to it chime. Andi Lassiter was sitting on her sofa reading a book. Yes, a paper book. But when the doorbell rang she got up to answer the door. She glances up at the security panel above the door out of habit then opens the door to let Rewind in. "Hey. How are you today?" Rewind ducks his head a bit as he enters so not to hit his head. "I'm all right. Got back from a mission off world, thought I'd pop in to see how the harbor stuff was going." Andi Lassiter says, "It's been going well. Slow and steady." Rewind inclines his head to that, "Well you missed the fun of nearly being sucked into space." he notes. Andi Lassiter chuckles. "Wow, what a bummer that I missed getting sucked out into the vacuum of space!" She grins, clearly joking." Rewind chuckles, "Felt like I was in a really bad sci fi flick. Dead bodies. Destruction all over the place." then a pause, "We spent some time tracking down the survivors who got out via the ships shuttles." Andi Lassiter blinks, raising her eyebrows. "Really? Geez, now I'm even more glad I wasn't there. " Rewind notes, "Do I ever kid about thinks like that?" he asks. "So... where's the boys at eh?" Andi Lassiter smiles a bit. "You've got a point. And ... I'm not sure." She looks around the room, as if one of them would be hiding behind a lamp or something. Rewind hmms, "Maybe they went to check on a job or school?" he asks. Andi Lassiter shakes her head no, moving to settle back into her chair. "Not this late in the evening." You say, "Boys night out then?" Greg MacLeod knocks on the door to the Lassiter house. He's expecting to find Jayson there. Andi Lassiter says, "Possibly, though Jayson usually at least has the courtesy to call me if he's going to be home late." She takes a sip from a glass of water by HER chair. "And Greg, well, I still need to talk to him about apparently camping out here." Rewind turns toward the door and checks who's out there, "Speaking of Greg. There he is.. should I let him in?" Greg MacLeod waits patiently for someone to either let him in, or tell him the door's open so he can let himself in. Andi Lassiter smiles. "Thank you, Rewind." The cassettebot's courtesy means she doesn't have to get up again. Bonus. Rewind opens the door and steps back, "Hello Greg." "Hi, Rewind," Greg says as he steps inside, "Ms. Andi. Anyone seen Jayson lately?" He takes a seat on the couch. He's feeling a bit chilly and reaches for an afghan that might be on the seatback. Rewind closes the door and turns back to the two, standing there like he's afraid to sit on the furniture.. after all he is a robot even if he is more human sized! "I just got back from a mission so nope." Andi Lassiter gestures for Rewind to make himself at home and give Greg an odd look. "Greg? I've been meaning to talk with you about something." "Oh?" Greg wonders, "What is it?" He leans back into the sofa. Rewind shakes his head as his hands link up behind his back. "Actually I should probably head off Andi. Find a place to get a recharge in so I'm ready for work." Andi Lassiter looks at Rewind. "If you're sure. Thanks for dropping by." She then looks back at Greg. "I was just wondering about a few things, as you've been staying here a LOT lately." Rewind inclines his head and opens the door, "I'll see you at work in the morning Andi." he states, then heads on out. Category:Logs